


Don't Play With Your Food

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Hunter!Charlie, Hunter!Funny, M/M, Monster!J-Dog, Monster!Johnny, monster!Danny - Freeform, monsterAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: Monsters are eager to eat.Hunters are eager to kill.Scientists are eager to play-God.





	1. Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wineandweens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandweens/gifts).



"Aron!" A lady called out her child's name a distance away, concern and worry lacing her voice as she realised her kid had wandered off again. But the child couldn't hear his mother, as he had wandered too far into the forest with a curiosity that overtook everything else in his mind. He only started to hesitate when it started to get dark within the woods as he had travelled in deeper. Aron's brown eyes looked back to where he had came from, wondering if he should turn back. And then they travelled in the direction he wanted to go. He hadn't explored enough yet!

With that decision in mind as smile came to his small face as he took small steps further into the darkness of the nature, the trees towering over his small form. His footsteps were exaggerated, as he had only been walking for a few years, not that he was old enough to really understand how long a year was. A stick was held in his hand, that he used to hit things, making small sound effects as if the object was a sword. A laugh left him as he forgot all about his mother, who had taken him to the park with her friend. He would go back soon and everything would be fine, once he had gotten enough fun.

Among all the trees, there was one with marks. Aron stopped when he noticed them, not old enough to know the danger of the claw marks. They weren't ordinary claw marks, they didn't belong to your average wild animal. No. These claw marks belonged to a vicious beast, one that was out of control, insane with hunger. In Aron's mind, these marks were cool symbols, and he wanted to look closer. But when he tried, he fell, having his foot get stuck on the root of a tree that was close to falling from the steep edge into a deeper part of the forest. 

His eyes closed as his heart raced, feeling a stinging pain on his knee. When they opened again, a small wound, covered in dirt, bled from him. He whimpered and bit his lip, looking to where he came from. His eyes watered as he suddenly felt afraid, he wanted his mother now. He didn't know how to get back. Everything around him suddenly looked so... Scary. He didn't like it. He wanted to go home! Suddenly the piece of ground he sat on shifted, adding to his terror as the small place he sat on started falling. A small scream left him as he tried to reach out to the stationary part of the forest, but his arm was too short.

His small heart beat hard in his chest as he sat up, now in a deeper part of the forest. He looked to where he had fallen from, his skin irritated from the nettles he had landed in. With a lot of effort, Aron stood up and hurried over to the steep edge, trying desperately to climb up. But every time he did, the soil would give in and he'd fall again. He had to find another way to get back, but as he looked to the new area, he felt way to scared to move. He hugged himself tightly, scratching at the skin covered in rashes due to the nettles, as he cried. Calling for his mother in hopes that she could come and save him, like she usually would.

But not long after, he heard something. And then he noticed movements to his left. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't want to find out, but he was frozen in fear. He yelped when whatever it was jumped out from the bushes, but he couldn't see it! Only where it was. He cried harder when he hit the ground again, he couldn't see what had knocked him over. It was currently holding him to the ground, but he didn't know what it was!

"Please! Leave me alone!" He sobbed, terrified of what was happening as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to count to ten. His mother always told him to do that at night whenever there was a monster under his bed or in his closet. Count to ten and they'll go away. 

"What are you doing?" A child's voice interrupted his out loud counting. When Aron opened his eyes again, a boy around the same age as him looked at him with a confused frown. His dark eyes glared in confusion down at the person, and Aron's did the same as he stared up at the boy. Where did he come from? 

"W-where did you come from?" Aron stuttered. His crying stopped almost immediately, feeling better now that he had another person here with him. Maybe he could be a friend and help him get back! The boy let him up. 

"I was invisible." The kid seemed really proud of himself, and Aron stared in amazement. 

"Invisible?" The boy nodded in confirmation. They stood in silence for a moment before Aron felt the need to scratch his skin again, the irritation of the nettles not yet leaving. He stopped when the boy disappeared from sight again, but this time, right before his eyes. And when he reappeared, he had something in his hands. Leaves? 

"They help get rid of the itch." The boy explained, moving carefully towards Aron before deciding it was okay to wipe the plants over the skin, red from furious scratches. The relief got to Aron straight away, and he continued to stare at the boy with curiosity. "What can you do?" Aron was confused by the question. Noticing the confusion, the boy decided to elaborate. 

"Can you turn invisible too? Or do you do something else?" Aron didn't know what to say. He didn't have any sort of ability, but he wanted to have one. The continued lack of response made the boy realise something as he looked to Aron, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"You're human?" He questioned. He had never seen a human before, not alive at least. He always ate with his family, and human was all they ate. It had made him very ill whenever he ate anything else. Maybe he could take this human back and say it was his first hunt? His parents would be so proud of him! But... This was the only other person around his age that he had found. He wanted to have a friend. 

"Jorel! Dinner!" His father called out. The boy looked in the direction of his home, before looking back to the human boy. He wouldn't eat what Jorel and his family ate...Maybe he could find something else. "Jorel!" His parent called out again. 

"Come with me?" Jorel offered. Aron smiled, following his new friend to their location. 

"Hi Jorel. My name is Aron." The sentence the human said as they walked to Jorel's home made the boy grin happily. But that smile faltered when his mouth started watering, he was hungry, and he had to eat. His new friend wouldn't like what he ate...


	2. Failed Hunt

Eyes watched the forest around them, the person they belonged to being invisible. He hadn't found anyone in a while, and hadn't found anyone today at least. Jorel was crouched behind bushes, even though it wasn't necessary. It was getting late, he could tell by the light. He didn't want Aron to worry, which he would if Jorel didn't get back soon.

He groaned as he stood up, another failed hunt. It was so much easier when his parents were still around, or when he was still a child and he didn't have to worry about a thing. But then he had to get taught about the dangers, his father had taught him about hunters. Humans who wanted to kill his kind to stop them from eating humans, those poor animals couldn't handle being prey to other creatures. Other "monsters" could be a threat too. If they didn't eat for a long time, eventually they would go insane, making them fight over food or be reckless enough that they would end up being killed by hunters.

Joel's stomach grumbled, giving where he was away. Not like anyone was around to find him. It was strange, because this was one of the "safe areas" for humans. They thought no harm would come to them in certain parts of the forest, and they'd be right. Only for some reason, food was less and less common, even usually in populated areas. He didn't want to go to places where there would be too many people, that was too risky for him. But if he didn't eat, Aron was at risk. It was already torture for him to be sharing a home with a human, but it was a human he didn't want to eat. He refused to.

The forest was peacefully quiet, the only noises were the birds that communicated in the trees. And pretty soon the path faded, looking as though no one ever walked on it. Even if he didn't have any food, he was looking forward to going home. 

\---~~~---

Aron whistled to himself as he thought about the song he had written, happy with how it was turning out. Growing up he was limited on things he could do, but Jorel always persuaded his parents to give him pens and paper. He was grateful for Jorel's parents and the risks they took to get their son what he wanted, that he was trying to get for Aron. For the longest time Aron had stayed in the family's shed, that no one went into.

That was until he was around eighteen, and Jorel's father found him. He was frightened for his life, and if Jorel hadn't saved him, he would have been dead. The only thing was that Jorel had to kill his own parents to protect Aron, he didn't know that the friend would have went that far to protect him. But he did.

A small smile crossed his face as he recognised the invisible figure of Jorel in the corner of his eye. Over time he had learned that Jorel couldn't turn completely invisible, where he stood was like the effect heat had. It blurred the area a little. "Find any food, Jay?"

"No." Jorel sighed, becoming visible. Jorel was slightly more muscular than Aron, it was how his species naturally were. They had to be at least some type of muscular, as it allowed them to overpower humans. That was useless when there were no humans around. The smile on Aron's face faded, knowing that it was hell for Jorel not to have anything to eat. Aron was more skinny, he was still strong, but there really wasn't much food for him to eat other than berries and some leaves. It was an awful experience trying to figure out what he could and could not eat, he spent a lot of early years being food poisoned because some berries were really bad. 

"You know I can still give you my hand or something, at least?" Aron suggested. They had tried finding Jorel more types of food, but he'd get sick over everything. Humans was all his species could eat. Jorel frowned at the suggested. Aron didn't want to give up any part of his body, but he would if it stopped Jorel from starving to death. He owed the male that much for saving his life.

Jorel remembered when Aron first found him eating a person. He was so horrified, and he wouldn't stop crying and he would talk to Jorel. He didn't eat for so long, hating himself for what he was. That was what convinced them to try and find something else, but they couldn't, and they never would. Humans were, unfortunately, his only diet. And they would forever be his only diet.

"No, I'm not doing that. I can just... Find food tomorrow." Jorel had said the same thing over and over again for days. Aron wondered how hard it was to find people, and why they suddenly weren't walking through the forest like the usual seemed to. Maybe he could find something? He wanted to help Jorel, who fell onto their sofa with a groan. His hand over his stomach as he kept growing weaker with hunger.

Aron couldn't bare to see his friend like this anymore. It was awful. But he knew Jorel wouldn't let him go and find food due to the dangers, he was a human, and other creatures could smell that. But he couldn't let his best and only friend starve to death. 

So, he came up with a plan to sneak out later that night, when Jorel was asleep.


	3. 3 Is A Crowd

Music played loudly as lights flashed all over the place, tons of people getting drunk and having a great time. Most people were standing in the middle, on the dance floor and spilling their drinks in their drunken fun. The music wasn't entirely to George's taste, and neither was the alcohol, but he had to drink it to appear "human." He had a girl on either side of him, drunk off their minds and giggling at everything he said. Flirtatious or not. George wasn't like them, no amount of alcohol could get him drunk. Unfortunately, he would never have that experience. Only water could quench his thirst.

It was all going well, and George was constantly looking around while he gave the girls attention. No one seemed to know the difference between other humans and him, until his eyes reached a certain person. This man was glaring at him, and George knew exactly who he was. The second best hunter in Los Angeles, he had been hunting George for the longest time. The monster smirked at him, taking another mouthful of alcohol before whispering to the girl blocking his exit. She did exactly as he said, and pretty quickly, the hunter was distracted by the lady now trying to sleep with him. He wouldn't catch George today. 

And while the hunter was busy, he took that as the opportunity to leave with the other girl. "Come on, babe, I'd love to have you for dinner at my place." He spoke into her ear as they left the building, dissappearing into the woods. The girl was too drunk to know what trouble she was in, or that the woods she was being led into were dangerous. For George, it was a few more flirtatious words here and there, and once they were deep enough in the forest that no one would know they were there, it was time to strike.

The girl screamed in fright and a bright blue butterfly landed on George's shoulder. "Y-you have a butterfly on your shoulder!" She yelled out, terrified. Her reaction made George raise an eyebrow. Was she serious? Scared over one butterfly. Then again, considering the situation she had gotten herself into, George found that a bit understandable."I have lepidopterophobia." She was too drunk to even say that right, her words stuttered and slurred. George smirked.

"Really now?" George teased, the butterfly moving onto his hand as he lifted it towards her. She coward, hiding her face in her hands as she started to cry. "Well, that just makes this so much more fun." George laughed, his human form breaking apart and changing into a swarm of similar blue butterflies that made a humanoid form. When the girl looked up, an ear-splitting scream left her as she tried to run, but she was too late, as she was engulfed in the swarm. The wings of each butterfly cutting into her skin and making her bleed, poison entering her with each area the butterflies cut into. Only moments later there was no human girl to be seen, on the swarm of blue insects that made up George.

Night was one of George's favourite times to be walking around the forest, on his way home. His butterfly form allowed to be what it was as no humans were around. His only issue with today was that he only got one girl, he wanted the two of them. But he had to escape, it wasn't like one girl wouldn't keep him good, but usually he'd need three full people to satisfy his hunger. It was just how his type was, the different types of monsters have different amounts of hunger they have to satisfy. And each different monster all hunt differently, based on that. 

His eyes widened as he looked over to a noise, watching as a human male walked out from somewhere in the forest. The evil grin made its way along his face again. Two meals today after all. The person seemed confused for a moment before realising what he was looking at. "Sir, do you have any food? My friend is really hungry..." Friend? George liked that. Three meals, but he'd save the third for tomorrow's breakfast.

"I actually do." George approached carefully.

"Could you spare some please?" The human was skinny, but that didn't mean he wouldn't help satisfy George's hunger.

"I don't know, I don't think there is enough of you to share." He chuckled. Watching as the human realised what was happening and what George meant.

"No, see, my friend is like you. But, he can't find any humans, there aren't that many around in the forest anymore and he'll die if he doesn't get something soon." George rolled his eyes, or would have if he was in his human form.

"You honestly think I care for the wellbeing of other monsters? It's survival of the fittest, and clearly, your friend is not one of the fittest." His grin only widened. The male begged again, but stopped when he was interrupted by George again. "Besides, there's no way a monster could ever be friends with a human without eating them instantly."

"Please, sir. I really don't-" Aron found himself being interrupted again, cowering at how close the humanoid figure was to him.

"George, leave him alone. He's mine." Jorel muttered, the evidence of him having just woke up evident in his voice. "He just wants to help me find food, won't listen when I say I'll find some tomorrow."

"Just eat him, Jay. C'mon, we can share." George chuckled.

"No, George. And please, be in your human form, there's no way to heal Aron if you poison him." The butterfly man frowned at the disagreement. He stayed as he was, thinking for a moment before complying to what Jorel wanted.

"Fine, I'll help you find some other food tomorrow." George growled, now in his human form. "Just keep your fucking pet away from me." Aron was terrified as his shoulder brushed with the stronger male. George didn't need directions, he knew where Jorel lived. And he didn't want to stick around to hear what Jay had to say to that pathetic human. He didn't even want to know why a monster as powerful as Jay would keep one around. Did his mother never tell him not to play with his food?


	4. Death By Singing

Danny frowned as he placed his hand over his stomach, he needed to eat again. He was always hungry, it was just who he was. He had to eat, constantly. He didn't know why he was like that, he had never met another like him, with a hunger that never seemed to leave. He never met anyone with his ability, other than his parents, but they weren't alive anymore.

He didn't know if there was any other creatures like him in this forest, or anywhere near him. There probably was, and if there was, he felt bad, because he knew for a fact that he was taking up their only food supply. But, he couldn't help it. And when he had to kill people before he ate them, he was guilty for that as well... He was a guilty eater. If there was another option for him than eating people, he would. But there wasn't, he had learned the hard way that there was no other options. 

Not far from him he heard a lady running through the forest, probably doing her morning jog. She ran along the path with her eyes barely open, and she didn't have headphones in, which gave Danny a little bit of relief. He had two ways to kill a human, and one was way more violent than the other. Once he felt that she was close enough, he started to softly sing. It wasn't any properly formed song that anyone would know, but it was one of the songs he had made himself. 

The lady stopped when she heard the singing, looking in the direction of the, almost angelic, voice. She was drawn to it, and, unable to pull away, she left the clear path and was lead into the forest and far away from the area she was meant to be. Now lost, but she wasn't aware of that. The singing was all that was on her mind, and she wanted to find the source, she wanted to hear more. 

Danny kept singing, and stopped when he felt like he was far enough away. The lady followed, walking at an even pace until she found who she was looking for. The most handsome man she had seen in a while stood in a small clearing, a lake glistening against the sunlight with flowers decorating the soft grassy floor where the man stood. Her attention was still mainly on his singing, but she couldn't help but notice the silver wings that rested on the person's back. When she wanted to ask questions, she felt herself unable to talk. 

Danny smiled through his singing, taking the small break before helping the lady to sit down on the grass with him. She willingly did as he offered, closing her eyes to the beautiful singing. The birds seemed to compliment this person's voice, and she was too far gone to realise that she was stuck in the hands of a Monster. All she did, was smile as she peacefully listened on, slowly losing her life as she did so. Danny only stopped when he was sure she was dead, and his stomach growled afterwards.

But as he moved to start eating, he heard another human close by, calling out the now dead lady's name. Danny would never miss the opportunity to take more food, even if it added onto his guilt. He always said that he'd take what he needed, until he realise that he had a hunger that was almost never satisfied. "Oh my God." The man stared on in horror as he saw the monster towering over the person he was looking for. But he only lingered for a moment before turning to run.

Danny hated it when they ran. He rathered when his singing would draw them in, but there was no way this man would listen. Within moments he flicked one of his wings, a soft looking silver feather going straight to the running man and piercing right through his body. Killing him instantly as he hit the floor. Danny's silver feathers did appear soft, but they were actually incredibly sharp. He hated using them, as he felt it was a harsh way of killing, but sometimes he had to. But he preferred to sing, so his prey could just drift away before he ate them. 

A little while after, he had finished eating both of his kills. And for most monsters, that would satisfy them for the day, but his stomach still growled. He could eat over five humans, and he would still be just as ravenous. He hated himself for it, and he wished he didn't have to. But he didn't have a choice as he left the peaceful area he called his home to find more food, careful on his journey. 

He didn't want to run into any hunters, after all.


	5. No.1 Hunter

A grin stretched along Jordon's face as he looked through his weapons, he was to be sent out on a hunt today like he was most days. That was his job, he was a hunter that was raised to kill the monsters that devastated the human race constantly, and he was the best at his job. In Los Angeles, he was famous as the person who had managed to kill the most of those evil bastards in a record time that would most likely never be beat. Hatred was his drive. His family was killed when he was only a child by those creatures, and since then, he had made it his own personal goal to find and kill every last one of them.

Deciding on his weapons, he left his home with the ones he felt would be best for this hunt. When his parents, siblings, everyone related were all killed in a vicious attack, the Erlichman family decided to take him in. They had lost their son a while before, and only had their daughter with them. The family was left to assume that their child was taken, and most likely killed, by a similar monster. This only fueled his hatred more, and he grew up training to kill them with the father of the family. 

"Hey, Jordon!" Dylan was his partner for hunts. He wasn't the second best, Jordon was pretty sure he was the fifth or maybe fourth. Dylan's intentions were the same as Jordon's, but there was no where near as much hatred. Still, it was great to have the Latino as his best friend, and it was great to have his best friend as his partner. Hunting had to happen in pairs, as monsters were annoyingly clever and strong, and they needed to have each others' backs in case they were attacked.

"Hi, Dylan." Jordon smiled, happy to see the male again. Sure, he had talked to him yesterday, and many days before that, but it was always great to talk to him again. Usually there wasn't even much talking, as they only met up for hunts. That's why today they were earlier, so they could have breakfast before joining their team.

During the small chat they had, laughing at jokes and stories, they happily ate a big and full breakfast. The people working were so grateful for who they were and what they did that they didn't even have to worry about paying for what would usually have been a really expensive breakfast. At least, the breakfast was pleasant until some random guy sat down next to them, gaining a frown from Jordon. 

"Hey, are you guys Jordon Terrell and Dylan Alvarez?" Dylan gave his friend an uncertain look before smiling politely at this odd man.

"Uh yeah, yeah we are." He confirmed, biting into a bit of egg that was left on his almost completely finished plate of food. Jordon only continued to glare, his food finished moments ago. 

"Great! I'm Matthew Busek and I was assigned to join you on the hunt today by the science department not far from here?" The man spoke as if there was only one science area in the whole of California, he was lucky both men knew what he meant. Dylan gestured for him to go on. "Well, we've lately been made aware of a rare form of monster that we have never come across before. We want to capture it as well as a few other monsters to study them, as we have figured out a possible way to harvest their abilities and give them to humans."

"So you want to create more monsters, that's what you're saying?" Jordon questioned, sitting up. He wasn't keen on the idea. "After we've managed to kill off almost all of them in the Los Angeles area, you want to make _more_?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. These piece of shit scientists wanted to fuck up everything Jordon had achieved and make him start again? 

"Sounds like it." Dylan chuckled, finishing his food. He was amused at the ludicrous idea, but also mildly annoyed by it too. He didn't want his work to go to waste either. 

"No!" Matt whined out in protest. "We don't want to make more of them, we want to give humans their abilities. The invisibility, for example, if a human could do that, they'd be safe from so much danger!" Jordon frowned in thought, ready to say no. 

"I've already been given permission to join you." Matt added on, a wide smile on his face. Jordon sighed, realising that he had no choice. 

"Well you better be able to look after yourself." Jordon huffed, finishing off the drink he had as the three men prepared to leave off to the destination of their hunt. 

\---~~~---

The team were doing their routine of quick checks, making sure they were good and ready to go. Jordon already knew he was good, it was part of why he was the best. Which he was really proud of, if you didn't know. Not far from him, he saw the old man who had brought him in and taught him the first basics of hunting. This was his last hunt before he retired, and he seemed depressed about it. "Are you alright, Mr Erlichman?" The question was polite and well mannered, not that it really needed to be. The man smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm just thinking..." He sighed, gaining a nod of curiosity from the best hunter. "All these years of hunting, I hoped that maybe I'd find my son, y'know?" A short, upset laugh left him, as if his hopes of searching for his child were worthless.

"And I never did..." Jordon sighed out, looking to the ground before placing a supportive hand on the old man's shoulder.

"I'm sure he would be grateful for you to be searching this long. Wherever he is, he loves you and he misses you." Jordon smiled along with the old man, who chuckled out his emotions and stood up straighter.

"Well, enough of the sad shit. Let's get this hunt out of the way so I can go home." He laughed, leaving Jordon to check over everything he had on him once more.

"Yo, Jordy, who's that?" His okay mood faltered at the sound of the voice. The second best hunter, Jimmy, always wanted to annoy him at the worst of times. Hoping that would throw off Jordon's game. He looked to who the second was gesturing to. 

"Don't call me Jordy, and he-" The male pointed to the scientist who decided to accompany him. "Is our bait." The look on Jimmy's face made Jordon laugh, before he shook his head.

"I'm kidding. He's a scientist, apparently researchers want to make human-monster hybrids." It wasn't like he didn't like the guy so much that he wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. But he walked away after the small explanation, not wanting to linger on a conversation much longer with someone he didn't like.

It was nothing personal, Jordon just didn't like the intentions of the other as he stood next to Dylan. While Jordon had the hatred for the creatures, and he wanted to end all harm that came to humanity from them, Jimmy was more into the attention killing them got him. He liked to show off, and killing what most people feared definitely got him the attention he wanted and didn't deserve. It was rediculous, but they were both still great hunters. 

And right now, they had a hunt to go on.


	6. Sharing Notes

A small sigh of comfort left Aron as he slowly woke from his sleep, holding onto Jay and pulling him closer. The monster happily wrapped his arm further around the human, happy to have someone to share a home with. It would have been so lonely otherwise, and he was happy he had company, even if it was by an animal he classed as food. 

His stomach growled at the thought, and he felt Aron tense next to him. A downcast sigh escaped him as his hunger ruined the cozy atmosphere in their room, it meant he had to get up. The problem with being hungry for so long slowly started to show itself, as for a split second he forgot the human next to him was Aron. Not long enough for him to do anything, but just long enough for Jay to feel guilty and upset with himself. 

At least George was here now, he had better abilities than Jorel. George could appear human and even had it in his body to handle acting like one, his stomach could handle human food and drink a lot longer than other monsters. Sure, Jay could lure humans too, but he couldn't act as well as George could. It was something they always fought over when they were kids, how he was a good actor and how Jorel had the ability to disappear when he wanted to. He always wondered why the other wanted his ability over his own. He just guessed changing into little blue insects was a lot less comfortable than becoming invisible. 

"We have to get up, Aron." Jorel spoke out, his voice tired. Aron wanted to protest, having just woke up, but he knew the threats involved with staying this close to Jay for much longer. He knew how much it tortured Jay, just because he hadn't ate anything. He always wanted to avoid thinking of Jorel eating a once living being, he'd rather believe it was some other form of meat. Rabbit or something like that, something he'd catch for Aron to eat. It was stupid to compare people to rabbits, but it helped him separate himself from the horror of the person he loved most eating his own species. He reluctantly got up, stretching as he yawned out. "I'm going to have a quick shower, try to avoid touching any bright blue butterflies." Jorel yawned out, leaving towards the bathroom.

Aron sat at the dining table with George in his butterfly form, his natural form. Jorel didn't have to tell Aron twice about being careful, he was unsettled enough to avoid even looking. Paranoid whenever a butterfly separated seemingly too far from the monster's body. He wasn't afraid of butterflies, but he was scared to find out what George would do to him. "Is that comfortable?"

"What?" George snapped, glaring at the singer. He wasn't here for silly communication with a pathetic human. He had realised now how little meat was even on the person's bones, he wouldn't even satisfy half the hunger that an average human would. There was no point in killing him, other than to get rid of the thing annoying him. He was here to help Jorel find food, because despite their differences, he actually liked and respected the guy. He wasn't, however, a babysitter for someone who should have been killed a long time ago. 

"I-I mean, I guess not, since it's your natural form and all." His glare hardened as the human looked away. He was pitiful.

"It can be uncomfortable sometimes." He grumbled, looking out of the nearby window. Aron opened his mouth to ask more questions, but one last look made him shut it again and keep quiet instead. The silence helped a little, but the irritation of having the person opposite him made a scowl remain on his face. He was glad when Jorel finally got out of the shower in clean clothes, ready to hunt.

"Great, can we go now? Since you feel like wasting food." George stood up and moved towards the door, implying that Aron would be able to satisfy even a little hunger if Jorel got over whatever feelings he felt.

"Yeah, sure." Jorel agreed, Aron following behind the two monsters uncomfortably. The only one that made it uncomfortable was the monster he wasn't used to, and it was scary to come across one that seemed so... Temperamental. "Aron, can you find yourself food while I go with George? Just be careful and don't stray too far from home. " The human silently nodded as they wondered outside, taking a route that Aron never remembered taking before. George scoffed, before picking up his pace at the smell of humans that _weren't_ Jorel's little pet.

The two quickly hurried away, and Aron was left on his own. He felt really weak and vulnerable without Jorel near to him, but he did need to find himself food. He'd find enough for a few more days as quick as he could and go home, feeling a little scared by the darkness of the forest. The area slowly got lighter the further Aron went, until an invisible blur moved by him. 

"Jorel?" He muttered out, realising that he didn't know where he was anymore, or how to get home. A familiar fear that he felt when he was a child lost in the woods crept into his heart as he looked around. He hoped that the monster that had ran by him was only Jay, but something told him it wasn't. He jumped and dropped all the food he collected to the ground, a loud bang hitting the creature that was hunting him. His breath was heavy as he stared at the body of the dangerous creature. 

"Sir, are you alright?" A man, clearly a human ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Concern evident in his brown eyes as he saw the lost, frightened look on Aron's face. Aron didn't know what to do though, he had never talked to another human for as long as he could remember... 

"Son?" But then, his eyes went over to another human, much older than the first. And he looked a lot like Aron, and for a moment he felt confused. Was that his father? The younger hunter stepped away as the older rushed to him, amazement on his face. Aron was stunned, but he couldn't ignore the small feeling in his heart that made him feel happy. That was his dad! 

"Dylan!" Another hunter, about the same age, maybe a bit older, than the first hunter Aron met, yelled out. His gun suddenly aimed towards the direction of the other as Jorel ran out of the bushes, forgetting to change into his invisible, natural form as he ran to attack the first hunter he saw. Convinced that Aron was in danger.

"No Jordon, don't shoot!" Another yelled.


End file.
